User talk:BP1992
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Jeyo (Talk) 00:02, December 9, 2012 |} Re: Of course. Go ahead. :) R2: Sup I'd probably for a little bit, but I don't think my LEGO purchases would change that greatly. :P I'd probably try and force myself on focusing on nobler purposes for it. :P Re: Fire Truck Cool. :P :Well, good luck with that. ;-) The sets are often the hardest, and most expensive, parts of each film. :P Re: Yo Dude! Hey BLW. I've actually started learning 3D animation. :P It's very time-consuming, so I don't hang around here too much right now; I plan to be more active at Brickimedia in the summer, though. How about you? :Alright, thanks for letting me know. :P See ya around! BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) An Idea Hey BP1992. I also posted this on your http://en.brickimedia.org talk page, but also wanted to post it here just in case you don't see it. First of all, let me say that if you decline the following offer, I totally understand. I know first-hand that stop-motion animation is an incredibly time-consuming process, and that it will likely require a large amount of your free time already, especially if you're attempting a series of films. With that being said, however, I still felt it was worthwhile to propose the following in the event that you would still like to take it on. As I may have already mentioned, I am working with the LEGO: The Ultimate Adventure project as an animator, modeler, and co-leader. We are looking for more 3D animators and modelers (as well as 2D artists and coders), and we're willing to accept just about anyone who shows the willingness to learn the required skills. With that being said, I felt it was worth asking if you would like to join the team and, in the process, learn some of the related skills. I'm sure that there would be many opportunities for you to incorporate 3D animation into your current or future projects, and in joining the project, you would be able to learn from me as well as several similar project we are working alongside. For example, many of the Balance of Power and LEGO Galaxy members have been exceedingly patient with me as I asked for their assistance, and I am positive that the same would apply to you. Once again, I understand if you are too busy (or unwilling for other reasons), but I figured I should still suggest it. Hope to hear a reply! BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:53, May 31, 2013 (UTC)